


A Christmas Miracle

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Home for Christmas, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: Your husband is away working, leaving you with your sweet children who are eager for his return. Will he make it home in time for Christmas?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You
Kudos: 1
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	A Christmas Miracle

“Daddy! Where are you?” JiAh asks cutely, her round chubby cheeks deflated as she gazed at her father through the phone screen. 

“Yeah we miss you daddy.” Hyunsik adds on, the five year old agreeing with his four year old sister. Both children are on your lap as you hold up the phone. Your husband smiles as he answers, “I’m at work in another place but Daddy misses you all very much.” 

“Will you make it home for Christmas?” Hyunsik asks looking nervous, his sister puts her head on his shoulder eager to hear her father’s response. Wonho’s eyes soften considerably, seeing the children’s worry.

“Of course I will. I would never miss Christmas with you all. Daddy loves you too much.” He answers sincerely, causing the kids and you to smile. You see the time on the upper right corner of the phone.

“Okay kids it’s time for bed. Say goodnight to daddy.” You smile, kissing their cheeks. They say good night and give him kisses through the phone. Hyunsik goes to help JiAh brush her teeth while you spend a few moments with Wonho.

“Hoseok, will you really be able to make it? I know things change all the time as a consultant.” You inquire again, a bit nervous for the kids. 

“Don’t worry baby, I think I can squeeze out a bit more Christmas magic. I will make it happen.” He ensures, throwing in a wink for good measure to make you laugh. You both chit chat a bit more before hanging up as you finish helping the children get ready for bed.

*******

Hoseok finishes his last presentation, shaking hands with his clients before heading out to his car. Luckily, before his last presentation he had packed his bag and left it in the car so he could go straight to the airport. His chauffeur knew the best way to avoid the majority of the holiday traffic. So here he was, making his way through traffic hoping he could catch a flight that was in an hour. Gazing down at his phone, he whispered to his background photo including his wife and children.

“I’m coming, just hold on.”

No sooner than the car stopped, Wonho jumped out the car, grabbing his bag as he gave the chauffeur a hurried goodbye. Checking his watch, he saw he had 30 minutes left. His heart was racing as fast as his heart as he quickly made his way through security thanks to having a pre-screening pass. Weaving in and out through people and rushing toward the gate, he makes it there with 15 minutes to spare as his hands slam onto the counter with a thud, scaring himself and the attendant. 

“Hi, is there an extra seat on this flight?” He asks, hoping he’s not too late as he sees people queuing. The attendant shoots him a sympathetic look. 

“Sir, unfortunately this flight is completely booked. I can see if someone is willing to give up a seat.” She answers before making the announcement as Wonho throws his head back puts his hands on his head, literally praying for a miracle. 

*******

“Mama? Is Daddy going to make it?” JiAh questions, as she looks out the window waiting for her father. The clock showing 9:47pm. You can only put on a smile and kiss her cheek.

“I’m sure he will baby. You heard what he said right? He loves us too much. I hope you believe him.” You add playfully, tickling her a bit effectively distracting her so she doesn’t hear the worry in your voice. Hyunsik hugs your leg, worried as well, but was relieved when you bent down to kiss the top of his head.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be home soon. Let’s start getting ready for bed so we can be ready for Daddy’s bedtime stories. If you ask nicely, you might get two stories tonight.” You tease, causing both children’s eyes to glow. They rush off, going to put on their pajamas as you look at your phone. No notifications.

“God, where are you Hoseok?” You ask, before going back to help the children. Once their pajamas were put on and they were tucked in, the children were sleepy-eyed but determined to stay awake. Even you felt yourself eager for some sleep, but you knew to believe in Hoseok.

“Do you want Mama to read tonight’s story?” You ask lightly as JiAh shakes her head.

“No I want Daddy!” She cries out, shaking her head so hard her hair whips back and forth.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m here then!” A voice calls out, causing the kids to gasp.

“Daddy!” They yell as they jump out of bed and run over to him. You release a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as your eyes filled with tears. He motions you over to join the family hug as he kisses their foreheads and your lips.

“I told you I would make it home. Now who wants a bedtime story?” He asks, eyes crinkling with happiness. They call out and run to their bed to get ready as you and your husband sit down and begin storytime.


End file.
